Alexander Fel
Alexander Fel the General Secretary of the Socialist Party of the Lyran Union... and the uncle of Commander Stan. Early Years Alexander was born to Count and Lady Tyrius, and Bridgette Fel, of minor Coruscani nobility. With the ascension of the Emperor and the rise of the Galactic Empire, the Fel's were welcomed into the Imperial court as supporters and allies of the new regime. Alexander was seconded by his younger brother Arthur, younger sister Aeia, and older sister Jane. Arthur being the youngest stayed at home, and Jane was enrolled at an Imperial School For Girls. They lived in the luxurious estates south of Monument Plaza, with a view of the Imperial Palace in all its grandeur. Jane graduated her school with honors, and became a Senior Clerk for the offices of COMPNOR, where she worked filing and preparing ledgers for various civilian political agencies of the Empire. When Alex was twelve, he learned of the tragic murder of his sisters and several of their colleagues, when an Alien Rights activists group firebombed the Citadel she was working in; Aeia had traveled with her to work that day. Imperial authorities failed to apprehend the culprits, but three years later it was learned that they had subsequently been murdered themselves in a bar fight. Alexander's father was involved early on in rather dubious affairs: a group of men with whom he worked, from all levels of the Imperial and Civilian Government on Coruscant, met in secret and were considered men of great influence. Alexander learned at a very young age the men of power usually were not the ones you could see. Education Life from the beginning was Imperial, and so would shape the destiny of Alexander. When he was thirteen he was placed in an upscale Imperial boarding school, and here he began his real education. He excelled in most of his classes, especially Government and Political classes. At age seventeen he was sent to the Imperial University on Imperial Centre. Here he began his studies in the areas of Justice, Politics, Government workings, and propaganda. He excelled at all of these and upon graduation earned a position in the Imperial Academy, where he opted to begin a beginning mandatory Military service in the Navy. Naval Service Alexander's Naval service was brief; he was assigned to a few Carrier groups, and saw little to no action. This was mostly due to his father's influence, and the influence of those agencies who wanted Alexander for other work. He spent the majority of his time stationed at Kuat, on the planets surface, chasing women and getting drunk off his father's money. He met a young girl named Emily Sharpe whom he had a brief affair with, though she was married to the Duty Officer for the Naval Station. When it was discovered, Alexander's father had to clean the mess up, and the young woman and her husband were relocated off the base. The missions he did engage in were mostly scanning operations and cargo inspection. But Alexander was able to take part in a historical mission after the theft of hundreds of Imperial craft by Sorosuub, when he partook in a Naval raiding party of the Ship where Imperial Storm troopers and Lord Vodo himself boarded the Enemy vessel and were able win back several hundred of the Craft. Alex's group was involved in the actual transportation and recovery of the craft. "Needed Elsewhere" Alexander's naval mandated service quickly came to an end, as the then Minister Zee Wolf took an interest in him, and eventually recruited him to Government Work in the Ministry of Truth and Dissemination. Alexander left the Navy behind, accompanied by an old Academy mate, Penthor Mull, and joined the Ministry. The Ministry of Truth and Dissemination Ministry work proved to be demanding, and Alex soon saw he fit right in. He entered the Ministry under the title of Propaganda Officer, and personal aide to the Minister. He oversaw the recruitment of Galactic Journalists, the official liaisons to Sector GNS feeds, and aided the Minister with galactic opinion. Minister Wolf saw Alexander’s latent ability for Government work, keen wit, and ability to work extremely well with people and liaison with Government officials. At this time the Minister received a huge promotion to that of Second In command, and Pro-Consul of the Empire. Pro-Consul Wolf promoted Alexander to the Rank of Staff Officer 2, and placed him on his personal staff. With this Alex received more duties and larger areas of responsibility, including new diplomatic duties and a position in the Imperial Embassy, both internal and external. Alex engaged in several diplomatic visits with various Governments, including Kathol, Hapes, and CorSec. It was at this point Alexander slowly faded from the Imperial public eye; no Press conferences saw him standing stoutly in the background, his office was constantly vacant, and he became reclusive, relying on his excellent team of Staff officers and workers to carry out the vast duties he now oversaw. The Directorate Of Imperial Intelligence Alexander's career had carried him many places, and eventually it was deemed necessary to reveal that he in fact was a very high placed Official of the Directorate of Imperial Intelligence, as the Deputy Director Alexander oversaw many operations in his time, all extremely classified. Zee Wolf then departed for a major holiday and galactic tour, while Alexander assumed the Position of Acting Director, and currently controls DII in Zee's absence, awaiting his return. His Ministry of Truth duties have now taken a back burner, though he still oversees his department, and rumors circulated that Alexander had begun training his replacement. Alexander then resigned from the Ministry of Truth, and was promoted to the rank of Deputy Director of Imperial Intelligence. Alexander's time with DII is shrouded in secrecy. Its known at this time that Alexander made contact with his fathers group (his father had died some time earlier), and using those contacts began making connections within the Government at every level. It is also known that DII underwent a major overhaul from the original inception Zee Wolf had created. There was still no sign of Wolf's return, and he had dropped completely out of contact. Alexander Feared the worst, remembering Wolfs health was not in the best condition upon his departure. Facilities were created on the Planet Lenniera, funds were diverted, and new sources of Intelligence were opened within the Military structure and the Government structure of the Empire. All documents pertaining to this were labeled simply as The Project. Rluso K Dark, The September Coup and The Project It became apparent that something amiss was going on in the Empire. Secretive meetings by those within High Command... many comings and goings at the Directorate. With Zee Wolf completely missing from the scene, supposedly on a “Fact Finding Tour”, the Chain of command was quickly breaking down. It appeared that the Navy was driving itself into the beginnings of another coup. With the Loyalties of the Admiralty in question and the cohesion of the Imperial Military as a whole, Alexander and the Directorate sprang into action. Reports surfaced (official and otherwise) that Chief Warrant Officer Tnsumi Shine had committed suicide, plunging his Y-Wing into the Corellian Sun. Imperial Intelligence itself conducted an official interview debunking the claims that it had been a failed hyperspace abort, and laid the matter to rest completely. A short time later, Rluso K Dark, a young Imperial recruit with horrible facial scars, and a helmet meant to assist him with his destroyed vision, appeared on the scene. In actual fact, Rluso K Dark was Tnsumi Shine, though he himself had not even known it. Director Fel had seen for quite some time the erratic nature of CWO Shine, and felt it was time to begin Phase Three of an ongoing project perpetrated at the highest levels of the Imperial Intelligence community. CWO Shine's Y-Wing was tampered with before takeoff, forcing his Nav computer to incorrectly plot his entry to the Corellian System, plunging the Y-Wing immediately into Corell's gravitational pull. Fel was counting on the quick reaction of Tnsumi, and was not disappointed. Shine ejected from the craft and was himself plunged into unconsciousness as Corell's heat overwhelmed him. Alexander had a special team waiting, and they immediately recovered the lifeless form of Tnsumi Shine and escaped into hyperspace, whilst the Y-Wing burned to oblivion, registering on the systems scanners. Imperial records at this point are nearly nonexistent; Alexander had all mention of it completely destroyed. But what is assumed, and pieced together by the remaining witnesses or people connected to it, is that Director Fel had Shine taken to a special facility on the Planet Lenniera, where he was operated on by Imperial Surgeons, and special neural implants were placed in his cerebrum, connected to a device worn on his head. Shine was subsequently dropped on Tatooine, where he awoke to find himself in possession of a few thousand credits and a new Long Probe. But Shine did not know himself. The operation had been a success, for he knew himself only as Rluso K Dark. He made his way to the Empire where he joined the Navy. At this point, nothing official is known, only conjecture and speculation, but it was confirmed that a major coup was formulated, planned, and nearly executed, when Director Fel arrested several conspirators: a Police Sergeant Kris Tan, an Army Sergeant Vasil Doombringer, a Navy enlisted Dimitri Rosenkranz, and Rluso K Dark. No reason has ever been given for this. Had the Project Failed? Had something gone wrong? Or was it all part of the plan? Nothing is known, though it is thought at this time Director Fel’s behavior had started becoming more erratic and his appearance becoming more haggard. At this time, a very close friend of Alexander’s, Jamie Walters, was arrested as a Jedi and a Spy. It was obvious that Alexander was under a great deal of pressure. Rluso K Dark and James Walters were taken to a prison ship, and according to official Imperial records, executed under the supervision of a DII official. The Ship was later attacked and destroyed by pirates before it could return home. Kris Tan, Vasil Doombringer and Dimitri Rosenkranz were all executed for crimes against the state on November 5th, as were James Walters and Rluso K Dark. It came to be known as the 5th of November Massacre and ended the September Coup. Time passed and things became more disorganized and incoherent. Rumors that Jamie was alive, and that Tnsumi had similarly escaped death, plagued Alexander. But he refused to listen to the suggestions of his subordinates. He claimed there was no way Shine or Walters were alive. Instead, he dedicated Imperial resources to a small village on Corellia. No official documentation exists as to the reason or what was being watched there. It was at this time Eidola pirates, led by Squall Chitose, boarded an Imperial Freighter and captured it and its entire crew, including Alexander’s sister, Aeia Tavell, who was originally thought dead at the hands of alien terrorists. Alexander had been searching for her for years, and with DII resources had found her right under his nose in the Imperial Army. She was eventually executed along with the rest of the crew. Alexander silently vowed his revenge. Penthor Mull, Alexander Fel's oldest friend in the Empire, was also killed in the line of duty, and no details of his death were released. Luke Edwards, another close and very old friend of Alexander's disappeared at this time. Alexander had now lost every friend he had, and was completely cut off from his past. Finally there was no denying it, Jameie at least had escaped death, but was unaware of his past, and had lost his memories. Fel made every effort to locate his friend, but was thwarted by an unknown individual and the security forces of the New Anzat Order. Secretly, Alexander knew it was Tnsumi, for he too had cheated death once again. But he would never publicly admit that his old friend-turned-enemy was still alive. Shine finally made contact with Fel, and offered him a deal. He gave several valuable pieces of intelligence of Anzatan Fleet movements, and the internal political situation. The Empire very nearly toppled the leadership of the Order during the Anzatan General Election, but Owen von Ismay refused to help the Empire, as he was an honorable man, and could not betray the Order, even if it was turning its back on him. The Imperial plans to topple the Order collapsed as they failed to have the internal support from the throne, and from the Imperial political machine they needed. Fel broke contact with Shine for the last time, claiming he would Kill shine at the first opportunity. Alexander dispatched agents to the Order, but not with the purpose of killing Shine. They worked their way deep inside to the prison system, where they reached the captured James Walters, who was now under arrest for treason, thanks to Tnsumi admitting his guilt to the Ismays. It is unknown what these agents accomplished here, but official DII reports state the mission to be a success, though Walters was executed by the Order for treason. And this time he was actually dead. But rumors persisted that The Project continued. Birth of the Lyran Union With the Syndicate's eventual decline in numbers, and the internal political situation in the Empire worsening, Alexander began to make preparations for the future. Cashing out all his assets, and borrowing huge sums of money from the Empire, he took over leadership of a group of people following the ideals of LYSOC. Alexander persuaded the Empire to grant the Dolomar sector, where the majority of these people were located, its independence under his guidance. He quickly set up a Government, bringing with him most of the Syndicate, and many people he had worked with in the past. On Balfron, in the Dolomar Sector, the Capital City of Lyran Centre was taken over by the Lyran Union, as the last Imperial Military Governor departed. The Union of Lyran Socialist Republics(Lyran Union) was born. It quickly grew, and soon nearly 5 million people pledged loyalty to the flag and ideals of the Union. But it was only the beginning. The Truth? It soon became obvious that Admiral Intrepid was really the late Tnsumi Shine. He had not committed suicide, but rather had fallen afoul of Alexander Fel, or chosen to be subjected to the Project once again. When Shine finally defeated the Intrepid personality programming, Fel and his personal aide, Major Michael Tierce, and a squad of Special Forces took Shine prisoner. Bundled away on the PLY 3000 Fifth of September, heading to Lyran Centre on the planet Balfron, Alexander Fel offered Shine the ultimate truth, the reason why, and a chance to join the Project. Fel claimed he could offer the truth behind why Shine was chosen, what Shine's brother had to do with this, and what was really going on. Shine went mad, raving against Fel and the Project, refusing to listen to what Fel could offer him; he demanded to be killed. Major Tierce drew his weapon ready to oblige Shine, but Fel ordered him to hold. In a curious turn of events, one which no obvious explanation can be found, Alexander Fel did not kill Shine, the ultimate failure of the Project, the bane of its existence, that which had ruined most of Alexander’s life work. Instead Fel removed Shines stuncuffs and threw him out of the ship, onto the jungle floor of Balfron with a survival kit, leaving Shine to the mercy of nature. Shortly thereafter, Alexander ordered several Laboratories on Balfron destroyed, and several highly sensitive areas of the Ministry for State Security Building gutted, as well as several floors of State Housing to be occupied by Lyran Revolutionary Guard members. It was obvious now that Alexander was wiping the last vestiges of The Project away, and destroying it once and for all. The Project had failed, and in the end, it is still not clear what the ultimate purpose of it was, and it may remain that way, known only to a select, but dwindling, few. The Fall of the Lyran Party and Disappearance Time passed, and eventually the ULSR brokered a deal to be absorbed into the Galactic Empire once again, to forestall an impending Trade Federation invasion force. This effectively ended Alexander Fel's authority in the Dolomar Sector. Around this time, Caladan Palace was finished, becoming Fel's personal residence and the seat of his small Governorship over Caladan City, though he spent very little time there lingering often in his vast gardens and contemplating many volumes of hard copy data files, which he insisted upon keeping. Eventually one day after a long conference with his top aides, he left left the running of his estates solely in the hands of his assistant Michael Teirce, took his PLY 3000 and vanished into hyperspace. Teirce took over the Governorship and under his authority major construction projects began both above and below Caladan cities surface. Alexander Fel had vanished... Category:Individuals Category:Human